


It's Not Fair

by knox_moreau



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anyways, M/M, and i cant even spell, i have no clue how to use thsi site, i just got this accoubtn, pls ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/pseuds/knox_moreau





	

“It’s not fair,” Jeremy would say jokingly to Jean, knowing full well what his response would be.

 

“Life’s not fair,” Jean would answer. It was their own joke, part of their own world that they ruled together.

 

“It’s not fair,” Jeremy whispered now. His voice cracked and caught in his raw throat. His eyes were red, puffy, and untrustworthy. Jeremy had been spending the last few days trying to convince himself that it hadn’t happened. That Jean hadn’t left Jeremy. That Jean hadn’t left the world. That Jean hadn’t jumped off that fucking cliff. It didn’t fucking matter how Jeremy put it to himself, because Jean was gone.

 

“It’s not fair,” he repeated, louder despite the fact he was the only person in the small room. Jeremy paused at this thought. He was the only one in the room. He shouldn’t be the only one in the room. Jean was always there, always muttering something rude in French, always curled up on the couch with books he’d never gotten to read at the Nest, always, always, always. 

 

But it wasn’t always.

 

Always had lied to him. There’s never going to be an always for anyone for anything, just the comfort of the dream that there will be something with us forever. But there will not, there will not be anything forever, we ourselves aren’t even forever.

 

This is what went through Jeremy’s head as he got up and walked in circles around the room. He finally found himself in the bathroom.

 

“It’s not fucking fair!” This time his voice is loud, strong, powerful and dangerous. Jeremy had never felt dangerous before. But maybe never was related to always. His hand was bleeding, shaking, his entire body was shaking from adrenaline. He didn’t even feel the pain in his hand, didn’t register the pain as something real. He didn’t register the broken glass splinters in his knuckles and scattering the bathroom floor. He didn’t register the ragged breathing behind his chest. The only thing he could register was Jean was gone.

 

Jean was gone.

 

Jeremy was on the floor now, sitting atop his throne of broken glass and throbbing pain, both physical and emotional. Everything hurt. He’d gone from nothing to everything hurting all at once.

 

He was gone.

 

His mind was broken, a scratched record playing the same sad song over in Jeremy’s head. It was an old videotape that continuously played the same broken scene over in the same broken head of Jeremy’s.

 

Gone.

 

“It’s not fair,” Jeremy says.

 

He gets no answer.


End file.
